November 14, 2018 NXT UK results
The November 14, 2018 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 25, 2018 at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 14, 2018. Summary COO Triple H and General Manager Johnny Saint kicked off NXT UK in Birmingham, England, flanked by NXT UK competitors Toni Storm, Jinny, Isla Dawn, Rhea Ripley, Millie McKenzie, Nina Samuels, Dakota Kai and Xia Brookside. Together, they announced a historic tournament to crown the first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion and revealed the NXT UK Women's Title! Despite Sid Scala's moments of aggressive offense in his opening NXT UK contest against Jordan Devlin, The Irish Ace commanded most of the contest, and he put the exclamation point on another impressive matchup by catching Scala with a dropkick as his opponent was attacking from the top rope, then planted him in the center of the ring for another huge victory. Following the match, Devlin ridiculed the rest of the locker room as “pretenders,” specifically calling out the dangerous Lucha Libre from Leeds, Ligero. Looking to score a big win prior to the upcoming U.K. Tag Team Championship, the dynamic new tandem of Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams tested the waters against the newly formed combination of Saxon Huxley & Joseph Connors. Jordan & Williams showcased an explosive offense that kept their adversaries at bay, but Huxley and Connors used their size advantage and several nefarious tactics to prevail. And after Huxley stunned Williams by hurling him to the mat with tremendous force, Connors tagged in to knock Jordan off the apron and plant The Luck Yin face-first to score a huge tag team victory. Tyler Bate broke from Moustache Mountain for the night to compete in a singles match against James Drake. From the start, Drake went with his signature unpredictable approach and brought the aggression while attacking his opponent inside and outside the ring, a sequence that was highlighted by an earth-shattering dropkick in the corner that nearly took the former U.K. Champion's head off and almost gave Drake the biggest win of his career. Nevertheless, the resilient Bate would not abate, and after dodging Drake's attack in the corner and repelling himself off the ropes for the familiar lariat in the final moments of the hard-fought match, Bate finished off his opponent with the Tyler Driver ‘97. Wolfgang emerged with The Coffey Brothers to take on Ashton Smith, a determined competitor still looking for payback after suffering a 3-on-1 attack at the hands of the Scottish trio several weeks ago. Smith’s athletic style was more than a match for the rough-and-tough nature of his howling opponent in the opening moments. That was until his high crossbody attempt was suddenly met with a devastating Gutbuster out of nowhere by the calculating Wolfgang, and the remorseless Last King of Scotland grounded his opponent with monstrous aggression. Smith fired back with a successful high crossbody that nearly took out his adversary, but moments after making the mistake of lifting his opponent up on his back, Smith found himself down on the canvas, seconds before Wolfgang launched himself at his prey with a creative Senton to set up a trap-leg suplex for the victory. NXT UK once again went off the air with the dominant trio of Wolfgang and The Coffey Brothers standing tall in the center of the ring. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Killer Kelly defeated Charlie Morgan *Jordan Devlin defeated Sid Scala (3:15) *Joseph Conners & Saxon Huxley defeated Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams (4:50) *Tyler Bate defeated James Drake (8:30) *Wolfgang (w/ Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) defeated Ashton Smith (5:31) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.1.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.2.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.3.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.4.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.5.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.6.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.7.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.8.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.9.jpg November 14, 2018 NXT UK results.10.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #7 results * NXT UK results #7 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #7 on WWE Network Category:2018 events